Sonic Boom Rush!
by william clark
Summary: Team sonic faces there biggest challenge there yet!
1. Chapter 1

_The villagers of the hedgehog village are screaming and running in fear. Two missiles fall from the sky and explode when they hit the ground, then Eggman's Obliterator Bot lands. It fires missiles from both its shoulders, and the missiles explode as they hit the ground, barely missing the panicking villagers. Eggman is revealed to be floating in his Eggmobile nearby._

 **Dr. Eggman** **:** Look at those fools scurrying around like ants! Might as well treat em' like ants.

 **Mike the Ox** **:** You mean you're taking us on a picnic?

 **Eggman:** What? No! Obliterator Bot, magnify!

 _A magnifying glass sprouts from Obliterator Bot's left arm. The sun causes the magnifying glass to fire a beam aimed at the panicking villagers. The beam chases Mike, who runs up a tree and grabs a branch with both his hands, causing him to hang from it. The camera moves from him to Tails' plane, which has Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks all hanging from enerbeams by all their hands. Tails flies his plane towards Obliterator Bot._

 **Sonic** **:** Incoming heroes!

 _Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks all grunt as they let go of their enerbeams and fall. Amy and Knuckles land on Obliterator Bot's left arm, while Sonic lands near a trash can, and Sticks lands on the tree branch Mike is hanging from. Stratford and the Child Monkey look at each other in amazement._

 **Eggman:** Come on! Can't a guy test out a deadly superweapon on a town of innocent civilians without being interrupted? What's this world coming to?

 _Sonic picks up the trash can lid with both his hands and holds it up like a shield. Amy and Knuckles grab Obliterator Bot's magnifying glass with both their hands at position it at the trash can lid. The beam deflects off the trash can lid and zaps Obliterator Bot's head, causing Obliterator Bot to shut down._

 **Eggman:** See? That's exactly what I'm talking about!

 _Sonic aims the trash can lid towards Eggman, causing the beam to zap the bottom of his Eggmobile. Eggman grunts, then growls as he turns and flies away whilst sparks emit from the bottom of the Eggmobile. The villagers cheer as Sticks slides down the trunk of the tree, with Mike riding on her back. Mike jumps off Sticks as Mayor Fink past up to them and blows into a noisemaker he is holding in his left hand. He then reaches into a bag he is now holding in his right arm with his left hand and tosses confetti as he walks past Stratford and the Child Monkey._

 **Stratford** **and** **Child Monkey** **:** Yay! Whoo-hoo!

 _Mayor Fink walks up to Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy._

 **Mayor Fink** **:** Congratulations, Sonic! This is the millionth time you and your friends saved the village! You'll each recieve a "Greatest Role Models of All Time" award! As soon as I punch the final hole in your "Hero Rewards" card.

 _Mayor Fink reaches behind his back with both his hands. He has Sonic's "Hero Rewards" card in his left hand and a hole puncher in his right. All the holes except for one are punched in the card, until Mayor Fink punches the last hole. Mayor Fink then reaches behind his back with both his hands again. This time, he pulls out the noisemaker with his left hand and blows into it. Fastidious Beaver arrives, pushing a wheelbarrow with both his hands. Tails, Knuckles, and Amy all run up to the wheelbarrow. Amy picks up her award with both her hands and turns to face the villagers._

 **Amy** **:** Thank you all! We promise to live up to this fine award, and set a good example!

 _Knuckles: ya hoo!_

 _Knuckles, who is laughing while spinning counter-clockwise on his head as he holds his award in his right hand. It then cuts back to Amy._

 **Amy:** Starting now.

Meh Burger, day.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks are all sitting at a table at Meh Burger, with their awards on the table. Lady Goat and the Old Monkey are sitting at the table to their left, and Lady Walrus and her Baby are sitting at the table to their right. Knuckles crumples up his wrapper with both his hands and tosses it into a nearby trash can with his right hand.

 **Knuckles** **:** Nothing but net!

 _Sticks crumples up her wrapper with both her hands._

 **Sticks:/** I bet I can sink one without looking!

 _Sticks tosses the wrapper behind her into the trash can with her right hand. She, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy all look over at it, then cheer as they high-five each other with all their hands. A slushie cup lands near them, and they all turn their attention to it._

 **Team sonic:** Huh?

 _Chumley giggles as he claps his hands. He then looks over at Lady Walrus, who is not happy with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks._

 **Lady Walrus** **:** A restaurant is no place for such behavior!

 **Sonic:** In all fairness, Meh Burger's barely a restaurant.

 **Lady Walrus:** How can you call yourselves role models when you exhibit such bad judgement?

 _Lady Walrus walks up to her baby and picks him up with both her hands. Chumley coos as she picks him up._

 **Lady Walrus:** Come on, sweetie. Let's go find a precarious ledge for you to play on.

 _Sonic and Amy turn to face Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks._

 **Sonic:** You know, she's right. We shouldn't be horsing around in here.

At the _Beach._

 **Sonic:** We should be horsing around out here!

 _Sonic and Tails are standing next to a cannon. Knuckles, who is holding the remote to the cannon in his right hand as Tails grunts and climbs into the cannon. The cannon is aimed up, and Knuckles presses the red switch on the remote control with his right thumb. The cannon fires Tails, who lands in a trash can. He wearily pulls himself out of the trash can with his right hand as he holds up his left thumb._

 **Knuckles:** Nothing but net!

At eggman's lair,eggman is tossing stuff around like a child who is throwing a tantrum.

Dr Eggman: raggh! Why?!..why can't I beat sonic?!

Cubot: well he's fast!

Dr eggman: I know that!...

Orbot: and he does have his friends.

Dr eggman: I know!..even with out his friends he beats me!...I need to find a way to power my badniks..no I need a new robot!..Should I build a transforming robot or a hypnotizing robot? Or an exploding robot? Or maybe I should develop an elaborate, convoluted, multi-step plot to destroy Sonic and all?

Cubot: those sound all great boss.

Dr eggman: hmmm think eggman think! *rubs chin*

Out of no where the tv turned on showing sore eagle at the museum

Sore: sore here with something fantastic to show you!..the museum just displayed it's new Crystal..the sol crystal!

Dr eggman: *stops rubbing chin,turns around* what?!...reverses now!

Robot quickly grabbed the remote with his left hand and reversed

Sore: the sol Crystal!

Dr eggman: no..it can't be

He ran to his computer as orbot and fun of followed

Orbot: what is it boss?

Dr eggman: the sol Crystal...I thought it was just a mith..but it's true...I gotta catch them all!

Orbot: why?

Dr eggman: this gives me an idea. with those Crystals i can have ultimate power..and I'll be able to destroy team sonic once and for all!, hahahahha!

Orbot and Cubot: ahahahah!

Dr eggman: don't laugh with me you're ruining it!

At night eggman orbot and cubot sneaks onto the museum roof.

Dr eggman: did you bring the music?

Orbot: of course

He brings out a radio and turns it on witch plays opera music.

Dr eggman: not that one idiots!

Orbot: sorry.

he changes the music to mission impossible

Eggman cute a hole throw the roof and jumps down only to find a laser beams around the Crystal.

Dr eggman: I can turn of these lasers,orbot keep an eye on the egg mobile and cubot make sure no guard's come in

Orbot and cubot: you got it boss

Eggman: there we go

Eggman got started trying to turn of the lasers

Cubot: *yawns* soo sleepy.

Cubot almost feel asleep until two guards showed up.

Cubot: *closes door* uhh boss.

Eggman: sshhh!

Cubot: boss!

Eggman: sshh!

Cubot: for the love of god! Two guards are coming!

Eggman: got it!

He grabs the Crystal and a grappling book and escapes with cubot.

Guard 1: huh?..the Crystal is gone!

The next morning the villagers gathered around the museum looking at the crime scene

Beaver policeman: all alright back it up! Everybody Nothing to see here!

Team sonic then showed up looking at the crime scene too

Sonic: what happened here?

Mayor fink: sonic

They all turned there heads to see mayor fink running up to them.

Mayor Fink: sonic Something terrible

Knuckles: meh burgers are made out of mobians?!

Mayor fink: no! The sol Crystal is gone!

Team sonic: what?!

Mayor fink: last night someone broke in and stop the Crystal!

Sonic sounds like eggman,let's pay him a visit!

Sonic and crew got in tails plane and flew to eggman lair

 _Sonic knocks on the door, and waits for somebody to answer. He is about to knock again when Eggman appears_

 _Eggman: yes?_

 _Sonic: alright eggman give us the Crystal!_

 _Eggman: what makes you think I have it?_

 _Team sonic:..._

 _Eggman: we l um...screw it, robots attack!_

 _Eggmans robots started attacking them as he got to his egg mobile_

 _Sonic: *spin causes threw bee bot* eggman!_

 _Sonic ran after eggman into the forest_

Sonic: Eggman! What are you up to now?

 **Dr. Eggman** : Sonic, you little pest! Soon, ultimate power will be within my grasp. And I shall be invincible!

 **Sonic** : Ha, I may not know what your plan is, but it's never going to work.

Dr eggman: Ha well see mister needle mouse!

Sonic: who You calling mister needle Mouse!

 _Sonic jumps into the Eggmobile and pulls on both its levers. He then jumps out of it._ ]

 **Sonic:** Ugh!

 _The Eggmobile flies upwards, with Eggman in tow_

 _Sonic: catch you later buttnik_

 _Before he ran off the ground started to snack as a snake like robot appeared, with eggman in the head!_

 _Dr eggman: sonic meat ehm..or the egg hammer mega_

 _similar to a snake or anaconda. It has a yellow head, red and white striped body, blue like-fangs, and white like-spikes on top of its head. The white on top of its head is where the Egg Mobile is located._

 _Sonic: and I thought I was done with snakes_

 _Sonic called in his mech suit and jumped in it._

 _Sonic: let's roll!_

 _The ehm_ throw its head down on sonic,but sonic Grabbed It and spin Him Around

Eggman: Ahhh stop spinng me around like a recoud!

Sonic threw him but eggman didn't give up!

Dr eggman:: alright *cracks Knuckles* Get ready to be schooled!

Sonic: bring on boldy mc noise hair!

Dr eggman: *growls* it's eggman!

The egg hammer mega wrapped it self around sonic

Dr eggman: I guess we'll both go in a blaze of glory!

He pushes the self destruct button, but to his initial confusion, nothing happens.

Dr Eggman: darn it!

sonic broke free and spin dahsed into the egg hammer mega slcing it in half.

 _Eggman is flying away in his damaged Egg Mobile._

 **Dr. Eggman** : I won't forget this!

 **Sonic** : yeah yeah I heard it before,

Sonic then _Notices the blue Sol Crystal on the ground_

 _Sonic reaches out for the Sol Crystal and heads of to the village._

 _At the village_

 _Mayor fink: Thank you sonic the hedgehog now could we ever repay you?_

 _Sonic:..free chili dogs!_

 _Mayor fink: you got it..from this day forward sonic the hedgehog well get free chili dogs until next Saturday._

 _Sonic: aww yeah!_

 _Back with eggman, he was searching for the next Crystal._

 _Dr eggman: you robots better find that Crystal!_

 _Orbot the boss seems more angry then usual_

 _Back at the forest_ _a female_ lilac-furred, anthropomorphic cat with gold eyes was lying on the ground . Her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her tail dark purple. She wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a gold collar and white tights; the cuffs are fuzzy and white. She has plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. Her outfit is generally accented in pinks and reds, including her high heeled shoes, hairband, coat trim, and a small gem on her forehead, and her name is blaze

Blaze: : Uh oh! What's this? What's happened to me? *Gasp!* The Sol Crystals! My world will be in trouble without them! That mustached old man... How did he obtain them... I remember now. I followed him... Then I got engulfed by a pure white light. But, where am I? Am I in a different dimension? It shouldn't matter now. I've got to locate the Sol Crystals I've got to recover them! Otherwise, my world will be in grave danger. Anyway, I should first look around for clues.

Blaze started looking everywhere until she found eggman.

Blaze: is that him?

She hide behind a bush to see if he is the man she's looking for

Dr eggman: well?

Cubot: well we found something

Dr eggman: is it the Crystal?

Cubot: you mean this green thing?

Dr eggman: yes *grabs it*

Blaze: I knew it! * runs towards eggman* Hey you! You mustached old man. I've finally found you.

Dr eggman: *turns around* ah a cat,beat it!..wait a minute *gasp* you how did you get to this world!

 **Blaze** : (He said "this world"... As I suspected, this is another world!) Return the Sol Crystals! They must return to my world, otherwise...

 **Eggman** : * _Flaunts the purple Sol crystal*_ Mwa ha ha ha. You mean these pretty little thing?

 **Blaze** : !

 **Eggman** : They are my means to ultimate power! Now scat, cat!

 **Blaze** : Hmm, it seems you like to play with fire. Let me light up your fingers then!She set her hand on fire much to eggmans surprise

Dr eggman: fire powers eh that doesn't scare me!.robots attack!

Motor Bots And bee bots appeard

One bee bot fired a laser but blaze dodged it,she then used her fire powers to burn most of them

Dr eggman: what?, _Obliterator Bot_ attack!

 _Obliterator Bot charged at Blaze,but she used her enhanced jump to dodged his attacked._

Dr eggman: he's so strong!

Blaze: who you calling "he?!"

Dr eggman: you're a girl?...wow I was way off

 _Obliterator Bot fired a laser at blaze but she dodged the attack and used her flames to finish of_ _Obliterator Bot_

 _Dr eggman: Nooo!_

 **Blaze** : Now, if you return them quietly, I won't need to raise any more flames!

 **Dr Eggman** : Hmph, your little parlor tricks don't impress me! The Crystals are still mine!

 **Blaze** : Don't be such a poor loser...

 _Blaze jumps towards the Egg Mobile while performing a flaming spinning kick._

 **Blaze** : Give me back... * _Kicks the Egg Mobile and Eggman away*_ The Sol Crystals

 **Eggman** : Whha! I won't forget this!

 **Blaze** : Hmph!

 _Eggman's Eggmobile drops the red Sol Emerald as the doctor flies into the distance. Blaze grabs it._

 _ **Blaze** : 1st Emerald retrieved!_

 _Back with sonic at meh burger_

 _Dave: okay here you go,two chili dogs with extra hot spice_

 _Sonic: sweet! *eats chili dog*_

 _Before sonic could eat his 2nd chili dogs tails walked up to him_

Tails: sonic!

Sonic: hey tails

Tails: sonic eggman my scanner picked up something..it's another sol Crystal

Sonic: another one?

Tails: yep,I was surprised too...but somehow there's another one.

Sonic: and I bet eggman is after it,let's go!

Sonic and Tails headed to eggmans lair,meanwhile with blaze She Was outside hedeghog Village

 **Blaze** : this must be the place where my dream said he'd be. the Blue one,hmph this blue one lives in such a such a Little town if it weren't for my dreams i would never believe it.

What she didn't know is that someone is _hiding behind a bush_

 _ **?** : Shh! Be quiet or she'll spot us,When we get a little more closer to her, let's talk to her!_

 _Blaze: I can't deny that my dreams tell me...that my sol Crystals are in danger and this "blue one" is the key to keeping them safe._

 _?: Okay_ When we get a little more closer to her, let's talk to her!

Blaze: *growls* but why should I seem this "blue one" out when the sol Crystals are my responsibility?!, How irritating! if the sol Crystals threatened, then I must protect them!.

Suddenly there was a sound

Blaze: huh?!...Who's there?

?: Uh oh! She spotted us. * cones out in the open* Hi, it's really nice to meet you! [ _Bows_ ] My name is Cream. May I ask what your name is?

a little girl walked up to her, she was a small, anthropomorphic, lop-eared rabbit with cream fur and brown eyes. She has princeton orange markings around her eyes, on her head and at the ends of her ears. She wears a simple vermilion dress with a white collar and blue cravat, and orange and yellow shoes. Her ears are usually swiveled back and flop behind her head.

 **Blaze** : (What?! Who is this girl?)

 **Cream** : I've never seen you before. Would you like to be friends?

 **Blaze** : (Boy, she's really friendly! She should be more cautious.

 **Cream** : ... ... ...

 **Blaze** : H-Hey! Don't get so close to me!

 **Cream** : I'm glad you finally spoke to me. Could you tell me your name, please?

 **Blaze** : ...Blaze.

 **Cream** : So you're Blaze. That's a very nice name. Blaze, would you like to come to my house? Come on!

 **Blaze** : What?

 **Cream** : Okay, let's go!

 **Blaze** : W-wait a minute! (Argh!)

With Sonic and tails,he _knocks on the door, and waits for somebody to answer. He is about to knock again when Eggman orbot and cubot appears_

Dr **Eggman:** Yes?

 **Sonic:** We came to get the Crystal!

Dr eggman: well funny story i found it and some mysteries girl stole it from me.

Sonic: nice try egg head!

Dr eggman: it's true

Orbot: yes he's right

cubot: and she has fire powers too.

Sonic: so you're telling me a girl with fire powers Tails the Crystal from you?

Dr eggman: yes

Tails: well we fought robots in the sky

Sonic: and a eggman from a another dimension

Tails: and a snake in a robotic suit

Sonic: so this doesn't seem out of the ordinary

Sonic: Your right,let's fine this "girl with fire powers"

Back with blaze

 **Cream** : Well, here we are. Please come in, Blaze.

 **Blaze** : (Incredible! How can she just invite me in? After all, she just met me.)

 **Vanilla** : Is that you, dear? Anything interesting happen today, Cream?

a middle aged cream-colored rabbit with a white muzzle, brown eyes and a tuft of light brown/orange hair. She has light brown/orange markings around her eyes and on the ends of her lopped ears. She wears a long light pink/purple dress with a white trim and a fitted burgundy vest, an orange ascot, white gloves with gold cufflinks, and low-heeled burgundy shoes.

 **Cream** : Hi, mom. I've brought a friend home today!

 **Blaze** : A friend?

 **Vanilla** : Well, it's nice to meet you.

 **Cream** : I met my friend Blaze when I was wandering around!

 **Vanilla** : Oh Blaze, I hope Cream wasn't bothering you.

 **Blaze** : Um, no. But I... have an errand to take care of. ...Please excuse me! Unh!

 **Vanilla** : Oh dear. Please relax. I insist you have some tea before you leave.

 **Blaze** : (What, who are these people...!?)

 _Blaze, Cream and Vanilla have tea while Blaze explains her situation to them._

 **Blaze** : ... ... ...

 **Vanilla** : So, you came here to find your Sol Crystals...

 **Blaze** : (Why...Why am I wasting time here sipping tea?!)

 **C** **ream** : You know, I'd suggest that you talk to Sonic.

 **Vanilla** : Yes, Sonic should be able to help you.

 **Blaze** : Please don't worry. This is my problem, so I'll find them myself!

 **Vanilla** : Tsk, don't say that. Sonic will be glad to help. Now then, Cream will show you the way. After all, we don't want Blaze to get lost, do we?

 **Cream** : Nope!

 **Blaze** : I said, "Don't worry"!

 **Cream** : But you're my friend, Blaze. And if a friend's in trouble, you help them!

 **Blaze** : (sigh) (Well, I am lost. Having a bunny guide me is okay, I suppose.) Have it your way.

 **Cream** : All right! Okay, mom, I'm going now!

 **Vanilla** : Okay, dear. You take care now.

Back with team sonic at the museum

Sonic: well I searched everywhere and I can't find her.

Tails: maybe eggman was lying

Mayor fink: calm down everybody, we're all excited to see the Crystal!

Mayor fink grabbed on to the red sheet and got ready to show everyone the Crystal.

Mayor fink: everyone here it is..the sol crystal

Villagers: *gasp*

Mayor rink opened his eyes to see it was gone.

Mayor fink: what?!

Dr eggman: Hahaha!

Eggman showed up with robots

Dr eggman: surprise while you where finding that girl it gave me the opportunity to get the Crystal back!

Amy: of course

Sonic: all right let's get this done!

Dr eggman: robots attack!

Amy: sonic you get eggman

Knuckles: yeah well take care of this!

Sonic: got it!

Sonic chased eggman Into The Forest but stop when he lost him,he looked around to find him but found nothing.

Sonic: Alright egg butt where are you

Suddenly eggman appears, and fired lasers at Sonic who Is _is running, Dr. Eggman is pursuing him in the Eggmobile, firing at him._ _Sonic is running, Dr. Eggman is pursuing him in the Eggmobile, firing at him. Sonic comes to a tree, but it is fired at and falls over; Sonic dodges by using his Spin Jump, then continues running._

 **Dr. Eggman:** Jungle laser, jungle laser, fry you with my laser! _Sonic looks ahead and sees a tree; in the tree is a bird's nest with birds inside it._

 **Sonic:** Hey Eggman, smile for the birdie!

 _Sonic jumps into the tree, and it flings the bird's nest right off the tree. The birds fly at Eggman, and peck his glasses._

 _ **Dr. Eggman:** Ow, ow, they're pecking my eyes! Why would I ever smile at this? _

the Crystal Drops From his egg Moblie and _blue Sol Crystal on the ground he then_ _Reaches out for the Sol Crystal_

[ _Blaze who suddenly appears in a column of flames and holds the Sol Crystal_

 **Sonic** : What?! **Blaze** : Finally, I've got the second one... * _Jumps away*_

 _Sonic: Hey!_

 _Dr eggman: ha i was right_ Score one for Eggman.

 _Starts dancing as techno music plays. Sonic watched and was , unimpressed._

Dr eggman:Just gotta flash the 'stache, but no time to lose i got to get those crystals!

 _with Blaze she was running through the forest._

 **Blaze** : There are five more I must get, can't waste any time!, And that just have been the Blue one..but I don't need his help the sol Crystals are my responsibility!

Back with sonic at the museum

Knuckles: finally you're back!

Mayor Fink: but where is the Crystal

 **Sonic** : well Eggman's got another crazy scheme, and eggman was right there was a girl with fire powers..and she has the Crystals

Amy: wait,there's More

Sonic: it turns out there's two crystals

Sticks: okay this girl sounds like trouble!

Knuckles yeah let's get her!

Mayor Fink: yes! You Must get them back!

Sonic: ha of course we'll get them back,after all we are team sonic

Amy: ahem!

Sonic: a-and friends,I was gonna include you guys

Sticks: this gives me a chance to try out my new traps

Amy: well split up

Mayor fink: and I'll send out the police

?: and I'll help out too.

They turned around to see Vector show up!

Sonic: vector what are you doing here?

Vector: I heard the Crystals where stolen so I decided to help out.

Sonic: we're you?, Or were you hoping for to get paid

Vector: can't I guy just help out his friends?

Sonic: well okay you can help,also Things are starting to get interesting, eh Tails?

 **Tails** : Idle hands can be a dangerous thing, Sonic! The ultimate power that Eggman spoke of... I wonder what kind of power he was talking about

 **Sonic** : No need to worry! Whatever he decides to do, we'll stop him! Let's go Tails!

Vector: hey sonic wanna team up?,we did make a good team last time.

Sonic: Uhh i'm kinda going with tails.

vector: then he can come along to,let's go! *runs off

Sonic: *sighs* come on tails!

 **Tails** : Uh... Hey, Sonic! Wait for me!

With blaze she was done fighting another one of eggmans robots,the egg scarb

 _Blaze jumps towards Eggman's Egg Mobile while performing a flaming spinning kick._

 **Blaze** : Give me back... * _Kicks the Egg Mobile and Eggman away*_ The Sol Emeralds!

 **Dr Eggman** : ahhh!

 **Blaze** : Hmph!

 _Eggman's Eggmobile drops the yellow Sol Emerald as the doctor flies into the distance. Blaze grabs it._

 **Blaze** : 3rd Emerald retrieved!

With sonic Tails and vector and his camera crew they where in the tornado and flying throw water palace

Vector so there you have it folks,I vector the detector well solve the case of the mising sol crystals. Along with me is young tails the Fox

The walrus camera man turns to Tails

Vector: so Tails now does it feel like to be on tv?

Tails: uhh..nice.

Vector: I also have the great Sonic the hedgehog

The camera man turns turns to sonic,who Was in rockingnback And forth.

Sonic: so much water so much water so much water so much water so much water!

Vector: uhh he's okay just a little air sick

Sonic Tails vector and his camera crew got out of the tornado and enters a _coliseum_

 _Vector: this is it folks i'm so close to find the first Crystal_

 _Sonic: I'm looking for it to and I can do faster then vector_

 _Sonic runs around the_ _coliseum in a flash._

 _Sonic: nothing_

 _?: Hahahah_

 _Sonic Tails vector and his camera crew turned around to his eggman..or is it eggman_

 **Sonic** : Eggman!

 **?** : ... ... ... Ha ha ha.

 **Vector** : Hey, what's so funny?

?: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed, but you... You're so cruel... You taunt me by not using my full title. Ha ha ha.

 **Sonic** : What? Are you out of your mind, Eggman?

 **?** : Ha ha ha. There you go again. But in the end, you will be destroyed by... Dr. Eggman Nega!

Dr. Eggman Nega's design is similar to Dr. Eggman's albeit with some notable differences; such as a longer nose, a white mustache (suggesting he is at an elderly age), pointy blue sunglasses, and visor-styled goggles. The color of Eggman Nega's clothing is reversed compared to Eggman's; Eggman Nega wears an open black military-styled jacket with long coattails, a yellow stripe on the upper arms, and big yellow cuffs with two points. Underneath the jacket, Eggman Nega wears a red jumpsuit with a metallic-looking vertical silver stripe going up the middle and black and yellow stripey boots. Eggman Nega's outfit is completed with a short yellow cape (similar to that of Dr. Eggman's original design), which has two long triangles which rest over the front of his body.

Sonic Tails and vector: hahahah

Dr eggman nega: what?

Sonic: Dr eggman nega?..really?

Tails: nice jumpsuit egg head!

Dr eggman nega: *growls* enough

Dr eggman nega Got in his mech suit..the egg turtle

The egg turtle is a gigantic robotic turtle with orange feet with a stripe of white in the center. Its shell is colored in green with silver lines around it. The head is also orange with two red eyes, a strip of white going through the center of the head up to the glass where Eggman's cockpit is located and the head is connected to the shell by a few large metal rods.

sonic Tails and vector all Lauched at the robotic Turtle

Dr Eggman Nega: Get a loud of this!

Vector turns to the camrea and tells the viewers to get ready.

Vector: Get Ready Folks coause The battle takes place upon a circular field,.

Dr Eggman Nega: Ohhh are we on tv? *smiles* make sure you get my good side!

Sonic let's do this.

sonic tail and vector run around as the head of the turtle rotates around. At random instances,it stops and pop out both its head and its tail.

Sonic used a spin dashed attack to hit the head,while vector jumped on the tail that sends out a shockwave

DR Eggman nega: noo!

The Egg Turtle then spin faster and even while sticking out its head and tail it will continue to rotate around them, Sonic and vector dodged the tail while tails grabbed out a bazooka and shot at the head.

Dr eggman nega: darn it!

The egg turtle then shot out missles but sonic dodged them and vector grabbed one of them and threw it back at the egg turtle, vector then grabbed the tail and riped it off, Sonic then finish the egg turtle by spin dashing into the head slicing it of

 _Eggman Nega is flying away in his damaged Egg Mobile, while Sonic Tails and vector gave each other a fist bump._

 **Eggman Nega** : I won't forget this!

 **Sonic** : Catch You Later Nega Face!

Vector: was that awesome or what folks?

 **Tails** : He looks just like Eggman!

 **Sonic** : Maybe Eggman just got some new disguise.

 **Tails** : Even so, Eggman wouldn't change without a reason. Eggman's speech about "ultimate power"... It's really bugging me. Sonic, let's go to my workshop! There's something I want to check out.

 **Sonic** : Okay, let's go guys!

Vector: the race is on,next time on vector the detector!

Sonic: and Sonic the detector!

Vector: Hey!

With blaze and cream at hedgehog village

 **Cream** : Blaze, where would you like to go? The flower garden is really beautiful! Shall we go there?

 **Blaze** : No thanks. I don't have time to go sightseeing.

 **Cream** : Ohhhh!?

 **Blaze** : (If the Sol Crystals are lost, my world shall be as well.) (I sense it's already affecting this world.) (Yet the people I've told here, they don't seem to be very concerned.)

 **Cream** : Oh!

 **Blaze** : W-What is it?

 **Cream** : It's Knuckles! Hey Knuckles, over here! Hmm, I'll go get him and introduce you!

 **Blaze** : Uh, w-wait! (Sheesh, I feel like a babysitter.) (Still, I haven't gotten lost, thanks to her.) (I only need to find the last four Sol Emeralds.) (Once I have them, I can let her go.)

 **Knuckles** : Hey, Cream. It's been a while.

 **Blaze** : Uh, who is this guy?

 **Cream** : That's Knuckles. He's a tough guy, but he isn't very bright.

 **Knuckles** : What?!

 **Cream** : Aaah!

 **Blaze** : (It doesn't look like Cream is too bright herself.)

 **Knuckles** : So, aren't you going to introduce me?

 **Cream** : This is my friend, Blaze!

Knuckles pushes cream aside

 **Knuckles** : I'm just a humble echidna. Which is why I won't brag about my boyish charm, unimaginable strength, and ability to think real good. You know, smartnesswise.

Blaze: *rolls Eyes*

Out Of nowhere sticks shows up

Sticks: Hmph! Why do you look so suspicious? What do you have in your hands?

 **Blaze** : Hmm...!

 **Sticks** : I smell a familiar power... Do you have Chaos Crystals

 **Blaze** : (Chaos Crystals?) (Are there gems here akin to the Sol Crystals?)

 **Stick** : How'd you get them anyhow? ...wait you must be that girl were looking for!

Sticks pulls out her boomerang and is about to attack UT, but Knuckles restrains her.]

 **Knuckles** : Now, now! Calm down, Sticks!

 **Blaze** : "Take it easy, whack-job."

 **Sticks** : Hey!d

Knuckles: Anyway here's some friendly advice. Give them to Sonic for safekeeping.

 **Blaze** : (Here's another person saying I should find Sonic. Who on earth is he?) ..look I don't have any Chaos Crystals! Go look elsewhere for them.

 **Sticks** : What?! Don't lie to me! You must have Chaos Crystals, Wait!

 _Blaze runs off with Knuckles chasing after her._ ]

 **Blaze** : (Grr...I've wasted too much time on him, already!)

 **Sticks** : Wh-What's this?!

 _Blaze buries Sticks under a pile of rocks._

 _Knuckles: Sticks!_

 **Blaze** : Let's go!

 **Cream** : Oh! Please wait for me, Blaze!

 **Blaze** : (What I have in my hands... determines the fate of my world!)

Knuckles: You Okay Sticks?

Sticks: y-yeah

Knuckles: Hey nobody messes with my friends

Knuckels Chased Blaze and got ready to attack but she dodged his attack and knuckles flew into a wall.

Knuckles: my cupcakes are missing grandma hahaha *pases out*

Back with sonic,Using Vector's TV show to record their investigation later on, Sonic and Vector reopen the "The Case of the Missing Crystals" as they are at tails workshop

Vector: So mac have you discovered anything interesting?

 **Tails** : I-I don't believe it! Sonic! Something's wrong with the space-time continuum!

 **Sonic** : What?

 **Tails** : There's a tear in the space-time continuum... and it's expanding! If it continues to expand... the fabric of reality will become altered!

 **Sonic** : Is this Eggman's work!?

 **Tails** : I don't know... It might have something to do with Eggman Nega.

 **Sonic** : I'm also concerned about that mysterious girl i saw, too.

 **Tails** : Anyway, we can't leave things as they are now, Sonic!

 **Sonic** : Okay, let's do it to it!

Vector about time!

With blaze she was running through water palace until she spot Dr eggman.

Blaze: You!

Dreggman: *Turns Around* You!..get Ready catwoman as you will be destroyed by my new weapon!..the egg Turtle! AHhahahah, Youre in trouble know!

One fight scene later!, _Eggman's Eggmobile drops the green Sol Emerald as the doctor flies into the distance. Blaze grabs it._ ]

 **Blaze** : 4th Emerald retrieved!

Blaze and cream then left water palace and walked together

 **Cream** : Sonic's not here. I wonder where he went.

 **Blaze** : I've already retrieved some Sol Emeralds. And I did it without Sonic's assistance. I don't need his help. Besides, this "Sonic" sounds like...

 **Amy** : Cream?

 **Cream** : Amy!

 **Amy** : Oh, hi Cream! What are you doing in the forest alone

 **Blaze** : (Sheesh please do not tell me she is , another person ranting on about Sonic...)

 **Cream** : I'm not alone i have a friend with me andlooking for sonic but

 **Amy** : we're on a mission

 **Blaze** : Um, who is she?

 **Cream** : This is Amy. She's a really energetic girl who loves Sonic.

Amy blushes and covers Cream : I have no idea what she's talking about

 **Cream** : Not again!

 **Amy** : So, who's she?

 **Cream** : This is Blaze, I just became her friend!

 **Amy** : Nice to meet you! Are you looking for Sonic?

 **Blaze** : No, what I'm seeking is something that is mine. I really couldn't care less about anyone called Sonic.

 **Amy** : you sure you don't need any help?

Blaze: I'm fine on my own.

Amy: if you say so.

 **Blaze** : (She really is open about her emotions...) (Something that I'm not allowed to do...)

 **Amy** : Oh, the time! I can't stick around! I Gotta Go tell tails I Didn't Find it.

Blaze: Tails?

 **Cream** : Tails is neat. He loves to build things. He also makes all sorts of cool inventions. He also likes to hang around with Sonic.

 **Amy: Bye!**

 **Cream** : Come on, Blaze! Let's catch up with Amy!

 **Blaze** : ?

 **Cream** : Amy has "Sonic Radar"! So wherever Amy goes, we'll find Sonic!

 **Blaze** : (Heh)

 **Cream** : Ohhh! I finally saw you smile, Blaze!

 **Blaze** : (W-what...? Me...?)

 **Cream** : I'm so happy! Now, let's go!

With Sonic Tails ,vector and his crew,they Were walking around The village Trying to find blaze

Vector: were Getting close...i know it

 **Sonic** : Shoot! Fighting like this isn't really helpful.

 **Tails** : We need to find out the source of this problem! Sonic, we need more information!

 **Vector** : Sounds like a good idea. Let's go look around!

Later on _Sonic tails and Vector arrives at Cream's house._

 **Tails** : This must be Cream's house *knocks on door* Anyone home?!

 **Vanilla** : *opens Door* Oh, what a welcome surprise! Hi Tails. If you're looking for Cream, you just missed her. **Tails** : Hmm. I wonder where she went.

 **Vanilla** : She's out with a new friend. I don't recall her name, but she had an interesting purple outfit.

 **Tails** : !

 **Sonic** : It's gotta be her!

Vector: Ha *turns To the Camrea* Looks Like we have our first Clue Folks!

 **Tails** : Ma'am, do you remember which way they were headed?

 **Vanilla** : Hmm... I think they were headed toward the town.

 **Vector** : Thank you ma'am. Let's go, guys!

 **Tails** : Okay!

Sonic: About Time!

 **Vanilla** : My, Cream's friends are always so busy.

Sonic Tails vector and his camera crew was walking around looking for them

Sonic: nothing!

Sonic's then communicator started Beeping He awnsered it,and it was amy.

Amy: Find her yet?

Sonic: Nope..you?

amy: no Sorry,but i did saw cream

Sonic: You did?

Tails: was she with a cat?

Amy: Yeah.

Sonic: That's The Girl Were Looking for!

Amy: Opps.

Sonic: Sonic: *sighs* Where did they go?

Amy: I don't know

Sonic: *grunts*

Sticks: Hey... H-hey! **Sonic** : Huh? I thought I heard something. Sticks: H-help me!

Sticks _emerges from the boulders to the shock of Tails_.

 **Tails** : Wha-!sticks

 **Sticks** : I'm not feeling too good.

 **Tails** : Sticks, how'd you wind up getting stuck here? Sticks: (Oh my head!) Wha-? It was because of her!

 **Tails** : Who?

 **Sticks** : That feline with an attitude! I didn't recognize her, but she was with Cream when I spoke to her.

 **Sonic** : !

 **Tails** : Where did she go? Sticks: this Isn't Over cat Girl you Hear Me?!s

Sticks Then Runs off

 **Sonic** : uhhh Sticks

 **Tails** : she's gone, Sonic...

 **Sonic** : You know, when sticks Get's Like this... It's always difficult to talk to him.

 **Tails** : At least she opened the road for us.

 **Vector** : That's true. Let's go!e

With Blaze She Was running Though The dessert Looking For the next Crystal

Blaze: it's around here somewhere

Blaze then heard a hawk and looked up only to found out it was chasing after her

Blaze: what The Heck?!

The hawk flew down and reveals eggman in the cockpit

Dr eggman: ah blaze I found you..meet your doom..the egg eagle!

The egg eagle is an aircraft contraption which as its name implies, resembles an eagle or hawk. Much of its body including its cockpit, body and legs are white and gray while having some colored areas particularly its wings and feet

Blaze: you're starting to get on my nerves!

Dr eggman: well you have my crystals!

the Egg Eagle attacked by shooting cloud-like energy balls at Her but blaze used her super speed to dodged them.

the Egg Eagle then flew upward then lands, its head will go down, giving Blaze a quick chance to attack Egg Eagle. Several times

Dr eggman: Not this time cat girl!

The Egg Eagle used its turbines to whip up very strong winds, where Blaze will have to run towards Egg Eagle to avoid falling off the edge,she then Used her Enhanced jump to jump over it,finally she used a homing dash move to finsh Of Egg Egale!

 _Eggman's Eggmobile drops the white Sol Emerald as the doctor flies into the distance. Blaze grabs it._

 **Blaze** : the 5th and 6th Crystals retrieved!

Cream: blaze!

Blaze turned around to see cream Running up to her

Blaze: *sighs*

 **Sonic** : AH-HA! There you are!

 **Cream** : Oh! Sonic! Tails!

Sonic Tails vector and his camera crew got out of the tornado and walked Up to Blaze and cream

 **Blaze** : So... You're Sonic...

 **Tails** : Cream, be careful! Come over here!

 **Cream** : Why? What are you trying to imply?

 **Sonic** : Blaze... So that's your name.

 **Blaze** : Yes. My name is Blaze the Cat.

Vector: *turns to the Camera* this is it folks we finally catched her!..nice Work sonic

 **Sonic** : no Prob...now Who are you? Do you know anything about Eggman Nega?

 **Blaze** : It's none of your business. This is my responsibility, so I'll deal with it.

 **Sonic** : Hey, that's not how it works around here.

 **Tails** : Listen The space-time continuum tear has spread. Does this involve you?

 **Blaze** : um...

 **Sonic** : So, there is a relationship.

 **Blaze** : I said this is MY problem. Don't bother me! * _Runs away*_

 **Cream** : Oh! Hey Blaze, wait! Sonic, Tails, I'll see you later! * _Follows Blaze*_

 **Sonic** : Hmm... It looks like there's something odd here.

 **Tails** : Let's follow her Sonic!

Vector: The Chase is on!

They got back in the tornado while sonic chased her on foot.

Tails:The time-space continuum Tread well get larger. What should we do, Sonic?

Sonic: I don't know yet!...

With blaze and cream

 **Cream** : You've already collected six of the gems!

 **Blaze** : Yes, I only need to recover one more... (If I recover it, everything should be fine, I hope.)

 **Amy** : Hi again!

 **Cream** : It's nice to see you!

 **Blaze** : (Her name was Amy, right?)

 **Amy** : Hey, Sonic was trying to find you two. Did you see him?

 **Cream** : Yes, we found him, but...

 **Blaze** : ... I got six of the Sol Crystals without him. I don't need his help

 **Amy** : Hmph. those belong to us,and Maybe i Won't have to use my Hammer.

Blaze: these are actually mine,they Belong in my World.

Amy: lair!

Cream: Blaze comes from another wrold amy,she is also a princess!

Amy: she's lying cream

Blaze: no it's true!,I'm from another world..and without these gems..my World is intruble.

Amy:...*puts Hammer down,sighs* well there was a eggman from a anthor world..so i guess your right...okay Well help you find it.

 **Blaze** : No problem. I can take care of this myself...

 **Amy** : Boy, you're stubborn! You should learn to be able to ask for help. If you have trouble, just ask Sonic for help! Sonic would be able to help you in a flash!...You can rely on your friends, you know.

 **Blaze** : (Friends...)

 **Amy** : Sometimes you can't do things alone. And when you can, it's still better with friends. Got it?

 **Blaze** : (...!)

 **Cream** : Blaze and I agree! Blaze is my friend, and Amy's my friend. A friend of a friend is a friend! So, Sonic and Amy are also Blaze's friends!

 **Blaze** : (That can't be true.) (But, it doesn't feel wrong...)

 **Amy** : All right then! So, now you don't have to strain yourself!

 **Blaze** : I don't have to force myself...

 **Knuckels** : There you are! Now we've got you!

 **Cream** : It's Knuckles and sticks

 **Knuckles** : Hey, you, cat woman! It's payback time!

 **Amy** : ...What did you do to him?

 **Cream** : Well, it really wasn't a big deal, but... Basically, Knuckles and sticks got the wrong idea!

 **Amy** : Hmm, that's pretty typical of sticks... Okay, I'll take care of it. You two can go!

 **Blaze** : (...!)

 **Amy** : Aren't you in a hurry?

 **Cream** : Blaze, let's go! Please hold on tight to me!

 **Blaze** : We're going to fly again? Uh, wait a sec. I'm kinda scared of heights... Aaah!

 _Cream flies away with Blaze._

 **Amy** : Hey guys Wait a minute!

 **Sticks** : This has nothing to do with you, Amy! My business is with that cat woman!

 **Amy** : Look, that's why I called you a d-... Why I called you over! Listen to me!

 **Sticks** : Hey, come back here! That's not fair, flying away!

Knuckles: if only I could fly. *rubs chin*

 **Cream** : We'll be safe up here. Don't take this the wrong way, Blaze. Knuckles is actually a nice guy.

 **Blaze** : ...Thank you.

 **Cream** : Huh? You don't need to thank me. We're friends, aren't we?

 **Blaze** : ...Hmm.

 **Cream** : So now, let's go find the last one!

 **Blaze** : (I've never had... such feelings before.) (And they're not so bad...)...huh?

With Sonic

Vector: SHe's around her somwhere..huh?

Everyone looked up to see space station in a shape of eggman's head

Sonic: is that space station in a shape of eggman's head?

Tails: Looks like it

Vector: This could be his weapon

Amu knuckles and sticks then ran up to them Sonic

amy: you see that too?

Sonic yeah,Let's put on our space suits and use eggman's roket

Knuckles: I can't believe we still have it

They headed back to tails workshop to Gear up.

With blaze

Blaze: one more Crystal and I'm out of here!

Dr eggman: are you Sure about that?!

Blaze: Oh not you again!

Eggman showed up in a new egg eagle witch Can now turn invisible.

Blaze: great i can't see him,how am I supposed to -

Eggman shot her in the back and grabbed her and flew of,what He didn't knew cream was hiding Behind a Bolder seeing that her Friend is captured.

Cream: *gasp* Blaze!..we Gotta get Help Cheese

Cheese: Chao!

With Team Sonic

Vector: That's right folks i vector is going into space to finally end this case.

Sonic: and me too!

Knock Knock!

Sonic open the Door to find cream and cheesed

Cream: Mr sonic something terrible has Happened,blaze has been captured By eggma n!

Sonic:..did he took her to a egg shape space Station in the Sky?

Cream: yes!

Sonic: alright I guess we have to save her.

They suit got in the rocket and flew to eggman's space station

Knuckles: can I find this butten?

Tails: no

Knuckles:...what about this one?

Tails: no!

Knuckles: this one?

Tails: no!

with eggman,blaze was gonna table being studied by orbot

Orbot:..hmm. Weird eggman upgrade me to research bio organic life froms but I'm conceaned that my scans malfunction.

Eggman then enters the lab.

Dr Eggman: Well?

Orbot: Well her physical data readings are bizarre..it's almost she really is from a another world

Dr eggman then looks at the screen

dr eggman: Hmmm...I don't believe it's a malfunction-but her readings are strange.

Orbot: and her thoughts reveal some kind of fixation on these strange looking crystals.I

Computer: intruder alert intruder alert!

Dr eggman: sonic!..robots Attack!

With sonic he and the Gang Took of There Space suits while Tails Worked out a plan

Sonic: soo I wondee what Egg head calls this place.

Knuckles: How about the. Death Egg!

Sonic: or Maybe the Dead Line!

Tails: Uh guys..robots!

Knuckles: Finally some Action *jumps On beebot*

Vector: *punches Bee Bot* Boo Ya!

Sonic: you guys find the crystals I'll save blaze

Tails: I locacted Her,she's in the lab on level 2!

Sonic: got it!

Cream:be Careful mister sonic!

Cheese: chao!

Sonic enters a room Nick named "dead line" witch was filled with traps.

Sonic: Ha Nice Try Egg head,but this place is no match for me

a trap door Opens but sonic jumped over it

With blaze,she worked up and Notced she was strapped to a table

Blaze: Where am i?..*gasp* the sol Crystals!

She struggled to get free for a few minutes the n finally escaped

Blaze: aaaaarghhh!

With sonic he ran through more traps and lops until he made it to the lab.

Sonic: huh? a scream Came from that room..it must be Where Blaze Is!

Two Motor Bugs was guarding the Lab,witch he destyoed in a flash, He then kicked the door down and went in. When he eneterd he saw _Blaze is facing Eggman inside the space station._

Two Motor Bugs was guarding the Lab,witch he destyoed in a flash, He then kicked the door down and went in. When he eneterd he saw _Blaze is facing Eggman inside the space station._

 **Blaze** : The last Sol Crystal... Return it to me!

 **Eggman** : Hmm... I never thought a girl could be so tough! But I'll never give up this last Sol Crystal!,it's mind not yours mine mine mine mine mine!

 **Sonic** : Hey, Eggman. Looks like you're up to no good, as usual.

 **Eggman** : Sonic! Get in line. I must beat this cat again. Then, when I have the Crystals, I'll have ultimate power...

 **Blaze** : ... ... ... You stole the Sol Crystals, and jeopardized my world... Just so you could get "ultimate power"?! I'll destroy you!

 **Sonic** : That's pretty harsh.

 **Blaze** : He's my opponent. Go away!

 **Sonic** : No can do. There's a few things I owe him as well.

 **Blaze** : I said I would resolve this on my own. I must protect my world! And I don't need anyone's help!

 **Sonic** : Hey, chill for a second. You're way too tense.

 **Blaze** : Why are you still here? If you won't leave...

 **Sonic** : Hey, are you going to fight me?

 **Eggman** : Oh my, what a nice development. Maybe things Might get Intresting between Them!

Sonic: Look I Don't want to fight you!

the only response he gets is a shoulder charge that knocks him into a wall

Sonic: *grunts in Pain*

Blaze: Say goodnight Blue boy!

To Be Continued!...

Knuckles: aw Man a Cliff hanger?,pfft I hate Those!


	2. Chapter 2

We begin where the previous chapter left off, with Blaze is about to finish off a stunned Sonic.

Blaze: any last words sonic?

Sonic: yeah *stands up* Beach Blanket Bonanza!

Blaze: what that doesn't even make any-

Without wasting anymore time Sonic spin dashes at her sending her flying into a wall,this onl angered her more as she charged at sonic. Sonic then tries land a bit on the car multiple times but she blocks him, she then uses her homing dash move on him knocks him into a door.

Sonic: (wow she's good!)

Sonic quickly gets up and runs with blaze following him, he was also surprised to see she had super spped

Sonic: (she has super speed too?!,are you kidding me?!..she is also blocking all my fast shots..obviously she's well trained,I need her lure her into a place where I can actually use my speed)

Blaze used her spinning kick move but sonic dodged it,she then throws more fire balls at sonic ,but he used his acrobatic skills to dodged them.

Sonic: (think sonic think!)

Blaze: (He's really fast,he's a much better opponent then I thought!)

She used a new move witch is called a fire boost When using the Fire Boost, Blaze turns herself into a fiery projectile. It is the equivalent of Sonic the Hedgehog's Super Boost, Sonic then jumped over her and stop so did blaze

Blaze: you have the re flexes of a panther!

Sonic: is that an insult?,I thought Panthers were fast.

Blaze: hmph maybe compared to you.

Sonic grinds his teeth and charges at blaze,but she jumps over him and used her Pyrokinesis

Sonic: ahh!

Dr eggman: this fight is even better than I imagined!

 _Blaze and Sonic jump away from each other._

 **Blaze** : I said I would defeat him!

 **Sonic** : Stop it, this isn't going to change anything!

 **Blaze** : What do you know? I am the guardian of the Sol Emeralds... It is a fate that forces me to live with my curse, my flames... Because of my powers, I have always been alone... It's also why I must do this alone! It is my responsibility!

 **Sonic** : I admire you fortitude, but... Carrying the entire world on your shoulders?

 **Blaze** : Enough!

 _Blaze and Sonic clash using their Fire Boost and Super Boost respectively,S_ _onic crashed right through a wall and Blaze went after eggman_

 **Blaze** : Give me back... * _Kicks the Egg Mobile and Eggman away*_ The Sol Crystals

 **Eggman** : Whha! I won't forget this!

 **Blaze** : Hmph!

 _Eggman's Eggmobile drops the purple Sol Emerald as the doctor flies into the distance. Blaze grabs it._

 **Blaze** : 7th Emerald retrieved!

Sonic felt a pain in his chest,but he stood up and to walked over to blaze.

Sonic: hey you!

 **Blaze** : I...you don't understand...I must save the Sol Crystals. I must...

 **Sonic** : A bit overzealous, aren't we? (But it seems like she's had a rough past.) Listen, don't bite off more than you can chew. And be yourself.

 **Blaze** : ... ... ... Perhaps... Perhaps you're right. I guess I can rely on others, if I let myself...but...these crystals belong in my world,my world is lost without them.

Blaze had her head down in concerned for her world,she had no choice but to let Sonic help her. sonic walked over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

 **Sonic** : we uh..kinda got of on a wrong start..I'm Sonic,Sonic the Hedgehog. It's nice to meet you.

 **Blaze** : I-I'm Blaze, princess blaze the cat...It's nice to meet you too.

Sonic: (hmm you know she's actually kinda cute)

Vector: the job is up!

sonic and turned his heads as they saw the rest of the gang all came in ready to fight blaze

Sonic: wait!

Knuckles: out of the way sonic!

Sonic: it's alright, Blaze Is on are side!

Sticks: yeah right she stole the Crystals

Vector: you have the right to remain silent! Kitty cat!

Sonic: wait...the Crystals actually belong to blaze.

Vector: what?

Blaze: I came from a another world,and without the sol Crystals my will be in danger,Led by the Sol Crystals, my world has begun to enter yours.

 **Sonic** : Man, things sure are looking depressing lately.

 **Amy** : What will happen to our two worlds?

 **Blaze** : ... I don't know. But I don't think our worlds can co-exist like this. Eventually, everything will disappear.

 **Sonic** : We've got to come up with a solution fast!

 **Blaze** : Eggman and Eggman Nega!

 **Knuckles** : The two eggheads, right?

 **Sonic** : Blaze, you stay here, In your condition, you...

 **Blaze** : But... Okay then.

 **Sonic** : Leave it to me!

 **Blaze** : Yes. I'll... rely on you.

 **Cream** : Blaze...

 **Sonic** : Smart thinking! Okay, let's go, guys!

 **Tails** : sonic!

Sonic: what?

 **Tails** : Sonic, I've got bad news!

 **Sonic** : What's wrong, Tails?! **  
**

 **Tails** : Cream's been kidnapped by Eggman!

 **Blaze** : How do you know?

 **Tails** : I found this letter...

 **Blaze** : Let me see it.

 **Eggman's Letter** : Mwa ha ha ha. This is Dr. Eggman! I have taken Cream. If you want me to return her... Blaze must come to Point W alone!

 **Sonic** : Damn it! Eggman!

 **Tails** : It must be a trap. You better not go alone!

 **Sonic** : You're right, Amy knuckles!

 **Blaze** : No. I appreciate your help, but I've got to do this alone. Because she's my friend... I must rescue Cream by myself.

Sonic did not like the idea of her going alone,but there was no time to argue, someone has to stop eggman nega and Blaze is the only other person strong enough to stop him...he had no choice

 **Sonic** : Hmm... Okay, I understand. We'll leave Cream to you, good luck!

 **Blaze** : Thank you... I'm going now!

Blaze left leaving only team sonic and Vector to go after there eggman

 **Tails** : Sonic, are you sure about this?

 **Sonic** : Being able to believe in someone... It's also a part of friendship, right?

 **Tails** : Yes... You're right!

Vector: *turns to camera* well folks what a shock, it turns out our foe is actually friend,get ready for the epic finally. as vector and Team sonic saved the day again!

Sonic: right!, Let's go find egg head!

Vector: right!

Team sonic went after there eggman,tails used a tracker he named "the eggman tracker" to find him, the tracker lead them into a quiet room.

Sonic: it's quite.

Sticks: too quiet!

?: Hahahahah!

They heard a laugh, it was eggman came out in a giant mech suit that looks like him.

Sonic: is it a earthquake?

Knuckles: we're all gonna die!

Dr Eggman: earthquake no..did yes.

Dr Eggman: meet the death egg suit!

Sonic: why is it called the death egg suit?

Dr eggman: don't worry about it!

He attacked them by shooting a flaw attached to the arm,but sonic dodged it.

Sonic: how do we beat it?!

Tails: I'm checking on my communicator.

Knuckles: *punches leg*

Dr eggman: *kicks him* ahahaha!

Amy: tails!

Tails: I got it hit him in the butt.

Sonic: really?

Tails: yes

Sonic: if you say so!

Sonic spin dashed into the butt witch was lighted green,when he did he knocked over eggman..eggman then got up and flew into the air aiming for them.

Knuckles: oh shit!

Sticks: incoming!

Eggman landed,witch Gave Sonic a chance quickly use his spin Dash attack!

Dr eggman: *growls* time for a change of pace!

With Blaze

Blaze: Cream! Where are you!

Blaze felt concern for her friend,she inside point w..but no cream..only eggman mega in his new mec h suit

Dr eggman nega: hahahha!

Blaze: nega!, How did you even get here?!

Dr eggman nega: I have my ways,now Meet the Egg King!

it has an Egg Mobile on it with a mouth guard. It also has spiky shoulders and big pillar-like hands with no fingers. Being a flying mech, it has no legs. It also has a triangular-shaped lower part with three fin-like blades around it. The upper torso, head, arms, and waist are white, the bottom torso, lines on the arms, hands, circle on the bottom torso is pink, the spikes on the shoulders are blue, and the shoulders, arms and lines on various parts are black.

The egg king shot out shockwaves WIthc blaze dodged Them, she then knocked back that caused Eggman Nega to go to one side of the ring and start "punching" the arena, sending out various shockwaves,blaze then continue up the arm and attack the cockpit where Eggman Nega pilot the bot. However, mega tried to shake her off before she reaches the cockpit, Blaze then held on to avoid being knocked off After long, the robot slams both of its two fists onto the arena.I

Dr eggman nega: Hahaha!

Blaze: where..is..cream!

Dr eggman nega: you're little rabbit friend is alright!...for now!

Blaze felt anger as her hands suddenly set on fire.

back With team sonic

Vector *throws bee bot,turns to camera* i folks it's me vector the detector,me and team sonic is finally fighting the evil doctor eggman in a epic final battle!

Sonic spin dashed into the death egg robots back,and Amy used her hammer to smash it's arm

Knuckles: * _Charges out and uses the ground pound, witch made the robot fell on its back,but eggman quickly got up and shot it's arm at Sonic who dodged it and ran up its body._

 _Dr eggman: get of me you blue rat!_

 _Sonic: if you say so!_

 _Sonic jumped then spin dashed into it's arm slicing it off,sticks grabbed out a role and wrapped it around the death egg's legs_

 _Dr eggman: ohhh shiiiioooot!_

 _It tell on its face,and team sonic cheerd thinking they_

 _With blaze_

the Egg King begun firing cube-like objects at the arena that send out an electrical shockwave, and once in a while, a continuous wave that takes patience and precise movements to avoid. The Egg King also fire lasers from its mouth witch blaze avoid. Blaze again waits for the robot to slam its fists into the arena, at such a fast rate that it is almost impossible to retaliate. When blaze finally lands the next to last hit, Eggman Nega within the Egg King gets furious and determined to destroy his enemy for good.

 _Blaze stands face-to-face with Eggman in the Egg King._

 **Dr Eggman nega** : This is the end for you, Blaze!

 _Eggman nega: rams the Egg king into the platform three times, but Blaze defeats it,_ _With the egg kind defeated blaze took a moment to catch her breath_

 _Blaze: now to find cream!_

 _With sonic he and the gang was badly damaged,but they never gave up._

 _Dr eggman: *growls*_

 _Sonic: your too slow!_

 _Tails: guys we have to work together!_

 _Sonic: right!_

 _Sonic spin dashed while knuckles used his charged attack,Amy then used her hammer to smash it's foot. Sticks then used a bow and arrow to shoot its eyes and vector threw a bunch of motor bots at it._

 _Sonic: Let's finish this_

 _With a final blow sonic spin dashed through the death egg robot finally ending it!,the death egg suit lied there on the ground and team sonic and vector fist bump._

 _Sonic: Great work everyone!_

 _Knuckles: we won!_

 _Amy: now let's get those Crystals!_

 _Dr eggman: *screams* No no no no no no no no no no no no ! I was almost there...rahhhh!_

 _Death egg robot: self destruct in five minutes_

 _Dr eggman: see you later losers_

 _Eggman got in a escape pod and left_

 _Knuckles: he's getting away!_

 _Sonic: Let him go,let's get out of here!_

 _Knuckles grabbed the Crystals we They left,with blaze catching up to them._

 _Sonic: did you find cream?_

 _Blaze: no!_

 _Amy: we're could she be?_

 _Tails:...my scanner is picking up something..it must be cream!_

 _Sonic: I'll go!_

 _Blaze: no she's my friend i'll goo_

 _Tails: she's somwhere in dead line act 2_

 _Blaze: Got it!_

 _Blaze enterd dead line act 2 on her way to find cream_

 _Death egg robot: four minutes_

 _Sonic: hurry blaze!_

 _With blaze she was running through dead line trying to find cream she looked everywhere,but she was nowhere to be seen._

Blaze: Cream!

nobody answered.

Blaze: no..no No no!...please don't tell me she might be

Her hand light on fire and she punched through a wall.

Blaze:...Cream.

Cream: Blaze!

Blaze: cream!?..Cream where are you?!

Cream: I'm in here.

Blaze riped the door open and found cream locked in a escape pod.

Blaze: cream,don't sorry I'll get you out

Death egg robot: 16...15...14...

Blaze: no!

With sonic and crew they put back on there best and got in the rocket

Death egg robot:..13..12

Sonic: where is Blaze?

Tails: think she made it?

Sonic:..I'm going after them!

Taisl: but there is not enough time!

Sonic: there's no other choice!

Amy: Wait Look!

Blaze Was Runnin With cream in her arms.

Sonic: alright Blaze!

Death egg robot: 3...2..1

Booom,there was a Large explosion and the death egg started falling into pieces!

Sonic: jump! I'll catch you!

Blaze _is being pushed by the debris towards the rocket, which she hangs on to. Debris continues to fall,Sonic then grabbed her arm_

 _Sonic: to go g go_

 _Tails started the rocket and flew out of the ship._

 _Blaze: cream hang on!_

 _Cream: I can't...hold..on...much longer!_

 _cream sliped Thorugh Blazes Arm_

 _Blaze: cream!_

 _Sonic_ _pulled Blaze In and jumped out of the rocket with a Extra Space Helmet._

 _Tails: Sonic Are you crazy?!_

 _cream and Cheese was in the Daeth Egg_ plummeted down to Mobius . Amidst her fall however, sonic cathed up to her.

Sonic: got ya!, put this on

Cream out on the helmet and Sonic picked her up and to find a escape pod!

With the others

Knuckles: is he stupid?

Sticks: no crazy

Knuckles: no stupid

 **Sticks** : Crazy!

 **Knuckles** : Stupid!

S **ticks** : Crazy

 **Knuckles** : Stupid!

Tails: look they made it!

Sonic: hang on kiddo!

Back on mobius

Mayor rink: ohhj..we're are they *looks out Window* what the?

With team sonic,

Tails: we're almost there!

Computer: power levels at 10 percent

Tails: no not yet!

Sonic: don't worry cream were almost there!

Cream: I hope miss blaze is alright!

out Of nowhere part of the death egg fell on them

Team sonic: nooo!

Blaze: cream

Knuckles: sonic!

Vector: this must keeps getting worse!

Computer: five percent!

Tails: just a little longer!

The rocket landed in the village,and it was a rough landeing

Team sonic*groans*

Computer: danger danger!

Taisl: Let's Get out of here.

everybody got out safely..almost everyone,feeling concern for her friend she rushes over and Searches through the wreckage

Blaze:... Cream! Do you hear me, Cream? ... She's not here.

Amy: and sonic *cries*

Knuckles: *hugs amy* Were all Gonna mis him.

Vector:...turn Of the Camrea guys!

Blaze:...Cream..it's all my fault there gone!

Everyone Stood there in sadness,blaze Felt like she should blame herself for not saving them..until

?: blaze!

Blaze: huh?

everyone in shock to see looked up to see cream flying down to her with sonic.

Vector: turn on the camera!

The camera man turned on the camera and point it to vector.

Vector: well what a stock it turns out Sonic the hedgehog is alive!

 _Blaze and Cream move in to hug each other_.

 **Cream** : Thank you for saving me!

 **Blaze** : Don't mention it! W-We're...

 **Cream** : Friends! Right?

 **Blaze** : ...Yes. We're friends.

Knuckles:..so did we?

Sonic:...yeah we won!

Villagers: *cheers*

Amy: *hugs Sonic* Sonic!

Sonic: Can't..breath!

Amy: *blushes* Sorry.

Sonic: *blushes* It's Okay.

Blaze: Are They together?

Knuckles: Heh It's Complicated..they act like they don't like each other...but they do!

Sonic and Amy: No We don't!

Tails: Guys!, all those pieces from the death egg are gonna come crashing down on us!

 **Sonic** : YEAH! * _raises fist*_

 _Sticks, Tails and Amy are surprised._

 **Sonic** :...I mean, oh, that's terrible.

 _Sonic takes Amy's Hammer with a grin and speeds off to Meh Burger, the Village Center, the Mayor's Mansion, the jungle, and Sticks' Burrow to deflect all the pieces. Sonic returns to the village_ _Villagers: *cheers*_ _Knuckles meh burgers are on me!_

Team Sonic: Yeah!

Blaze: What's a meh burger?

Sonic: I wouldn't get it if I were you

Vector then turns to the Camera one last time

Vector: well there you have it folks I vector the detector and team sonic saved the day and got the Crystals back!..Vector out!

To Be Continued...

Knuckles: www man another cliff hanger?...the nerve of these writers


	3. Chapter 3

We begin where the previous chapter left off, now that they have the sol Crystals blaze can get back to her world..but how?

At the mayors office sonic explained to him that the Crystals belong to blaze.

Mayor fink: that sounds terrible!

Blaze: yes,you must give them back to me!

Mayor fink: of course you're highness!

Blaze: Don't call me that

Mayor Fink: s-sorry.

after Paying a visit to the mayor they headed back to tails workshop.

Vector: alright what's the scoop?

Tails: as we all know the space-time continuum tear is spreading

Sonic: how do we stop it?

Tails: well we're going to need the Chaos Crystals if we want to get blaze back home,lucky I made a tracker to,well track the Crystals.

Sonic: sweet!

Tails: but we better get started we only have 2 days until the fabric of reality will become altered!

Sonic: well then we got no time to loose!

Blaze: I'll Help too.

Sonic: Really?

Blaze: Y-yes,you Helped me so it is my turn to return the Favor.

Sonic:..*smiles* okay let's do this

Knuckles: whoo! This just keeps better and better!

Sticks: wait!,how do we know if we can trust her. what if she takes the Chaos Crystals for herself!

Blaze: that's not my intention,my mission is to get the sol Crystals back to my world...it can not survive with out them.

Amy walked up to blaze and put her left hand on her shoulder,telling her with a smile they got her back.

Amy: don't worry will help you.

Cream: yeah were your friends after all.

Blaze:..*smiles* yes..your right.

Sonic: alright let's go!

Vector: wait, I'm going with you!

Sonic: well we're going to need all the help we can get.

Vector: great,let's rock!

Tails: Okay sonic you will go with blaze to Night Carnival zone,that's were the 1rst and Choas Crystal is. Amy knuckles sticks you guys head to pumpkin hill! that's were the 2nd Crystal is, while me and Vector will go to mirage saloon zone that's were the 3rd Crystal is.

Sonic: what about the rest

Tails: I don't were they are yet!,but i'll figure that one out later,i Also made These trackers to help find them.

Sonic And crew each took a tracker and Headed out to there zones

With Sonic and blaze at night carnival zone

Blaze: this must be it.

Sonic: yep..night carnival zone

Night Carnival is less modern and and more fancy, its buildings classical and defined, the level more akin to a long lived city made over for a night festival. It features lots of neon and bright lights and the player somehow is able to stand on lights.

Sonic: man this place is awesome!,I've always wanted to go here!

Blaze: focus on the mission sonic!

Sonic: r-right sorry!

Sonic and blaze enters night carnival zone with is a primary feature seen throughout the zone are switches that are required to be used to activate platforms and even Grind Rails in order to progress to progress throughout the zone, there was also,pinning tubes. Sonic dashed through night carnival with no problem,he jumped on a grind rail and used his enerbeam for switches,he continued only to find blaze in head of him.

Sonic: race ya!

He used his super boost to get a head of blaze,she of course had no time for his little game and focus on getting the Crystal.

Blaze: Sonic enough games, focus on the task at hand.

Sonic: yeah but I also like to have a little fun too!

they made it too night carnival act 2,witch looked similar to carnival night zone.

Sonic: this place is huge!, i have to come back here when we save the world!

?:ahahahahha!

Blaze:..nega!

They stop to see Dr eggman in a new mech suit!

Dr eggman: Sonic i see you and that cat are alive, good i rather finish you off myself in my new mech..the egg libra!

similar to a libra scale or a merry-go-round like-machine. One of the ball pits holds an Egg Mobile inside,it Mostly has gray with orange like-arms, lime green like-hands, and lime green and gray on one ball pit, while the other is red, blue, and white. The bots it drops are colored purple and pink.

Sonic: ready Blaze?!

Blaze: yes!

Egg Libra has two ball pits or scales that goes around and comes down on Sonic and Blaze,there is also an a electric ball pit that is usually covered by electricity on it. It discharges this electricity directly to the ground.

With Amy knuckles and sticks at pumpkin hill.

Knuckles: *siffs* ahh I remember this place,I used to come here when I was little

Amy: yeah but it's kinda creepy!

?: but I'm even creepier!

they looked behind him to see a giant ghost,with red,yellow and green eyes!

?: I'm king boom boo! and this is my land you trespass!

Knuckles: zoinks a g-g-gghost

Knuckles jumped in Amy's arms in fear,but she drop him and leaned over to his ear

Amy: I heard about this guy, just follow my leaned.

Sticks: and if he attacks us?

Amy: we get him

Amy then turned her intention to king boom boo

Amy: Mr boom boo,I'm first i'm Amy rose *bows* and were here too..borrow a Crystal you have.

King boom boo pulls out a Blue Crystal that resembles three pillars of rocks on one foot.

King Boom boo: you mean this?!

Amy: yes,can we have it!

King boom boo: hmmm...NO!

Amy: what...why?!

King boom boo: because it's mine! Not yours, mine!

Amy: but the world is in danger, if you don't give it to use were doom!

Knuckles: yeah come on man!

King boom boo:..alright you can have it.

Amy knuckles and sticks: *smiles*

King boom boo: but you have to take it from me first!

Amy:...huh?

More smaller ghost surrounded them,as knuckles Amy and sticks are ready to fight!

With tails and Vector they were at mirrage saloon zone,This Zone takes place in a vast desert based on those in American during the old west. The landscape features canyons, mesas and other rock formations, along with cactus vegetation in various features, features multiple indoors areas modelled after wild west saloon bars. These include swivel stools, barrels, and a piano.

Tails: alright this is the place!

Vector: *turns to the Camera* alright folks today me and team sonic are on a mission to save the world!,you might be wondering how. Well I'll let tails here explain!

the Camera turned to tails.

Tails: uhh..well this is important,are world is merging with blazes,she's a princess from another dimension. now d-don't freak out..I found out that if we use the chaos crystals we can send her back!

Vector then steps in front of the camera again

Vector: right and we found the 3rd Crystal.

as they enter the saloon the noticed lots of cowboys were looking at them.

Vector: good thing I brought my cowboy hat *puts on hat*

Tails:..hmm The tracker found the Crystal...but where is it?

?: I think,I might know what you're looking for *spits*

They turned there heads to see a green woodpecker,sitting in a chair with his feet on a table,he has a yellow beck and back eyes. He was wearing red sneaker with a white strap White gloves Red neckerchief and a brown cowboy hat covering his face.

Vector: *sure down* alright, what's your name

?: Bean the dynamite!

Vector: but you're a woodpecker.

Bean: I know..but that's what most people call me.

Tails: *site down* mister bean you said you know where the Crystal is.

Bean: you mean this shiny thing?!

Bean pulled out a yellow Crystal it's shaped like a octagonal star with four short points.

Vector: yes that's it,so what ya say?..can we have it

Bean: NO! *slams fist on table*

Everyone in the saloon all stop and looked at them

Tails: umm..please!

Bean: no!..it's mine,all mine!

He jumped on the table with the Crystal behind him,tails And Vector stand up and Tried to convince him to give him the Crystal.

Bean: no!..if you want the shiny! *takes out bombs* then you have to take it from me first!

Vector: Oh i get it..you want Money..okay how Much?

Tails vector!

Vector: *leans over to tails* don't worry I got this kid.

Bean: forget it crock!

Vector and tails ran to find some cover

he starts throwing bombs everywhere not caring who he hits

Bean: bark get the allgater!

Vector: hey I'm a crocodile!

the ground started to shack As a Polar Bear came crashing through the Saloon Wall, he wears a Red toqueBrown and orange shoes Brown and yellow gloves and a Green scarf, he ran towards vector grabbing him and ramming him to a wall.

Tails: vector!

Bean: *throws bomb at tails* ahahahah!

With sonic and blaze

Dr eggman: hope still!

Sonic: *blows raspberry*

Dr eggman: how rude!

While sonic distracted eggman blaze is standing underneath the discharge point which happens occasionally. This attack leaves the electric ball pit undefended for a short time and this is gives Blaze a chance to safely attack it., with a new move called axel tornado.

Egg libra: power levels 90 percent.

Dr eggman: what?!

Eggman turned the egg libra around to find blaze but she was gone,Sonic used his spin dash move to attack the egg libra

Dr Eggman: Ahhh!

the electric ball pit has been hit it will drop Dr. Eggman's pod down long enough for Sonic and Blaze to attack it. In addition, it also spawns a small robot that crawls around a short section of the circular zone,but sonic and blaze managed to fight them off!

Sonic: *spin dash* man you're a good fighter!

Blaze: *kicks Robot* You're not bad yourself!

Sonic: thanks! *dodges robots attack*

Dr eggman: ragh! this is not over! You pest!

the Egg Libra throws the electric ball pit down with a lot of force which causes two waves of energy traveling in different directions along the ground, so Sonic and Blaze jumps to avoid it. As the Egg Libra takes more hits, it will circle faster and the electric ball pit now has less time with no electricity,this gives them a chance to hit Eggman's pod six times.

Sonic: Let's Finish this!

Blaze: Yes!

Sonic used his spin dash move while blaze used a fire claw move,finishing it off!

Dr eggman: noo!

Sonic: Yeah!

 **Eggman** : I won't forget this!

 **Eggman escapes in his egg Mobile as blaze** fallows **him**

 **Blaze:** get back here eggman!

 **Sonic:** let him go, we have the Crystal well deal with him later.

Sonic walked over to the sun Crystal,the sun Crystal was Yellow and is shaped like a octagonal star with four short points.

Sonic: let's get going!

Blaze: Yes!

With tails and Vector

Bean: bean-to-air explodies for the armada deserter!

Bark took vector and threw him on the table and dragged him across ,then threw him to to the piano.

Vector: ow!..are you getting this?

Walrus camera man: every last second!

Vector: good!

Bark grabbed his head and squezzed it.

Vector: *helps in pain*

Vector opens his eyes and sees a glass bottle,he picks it up quickly and hits back in the face.

Bark: ahhh!

Vector quickly suckered lunch back knocking him out,he then put back on his cowboy hat and puts a tooth pick in his mouth then turns to the Camera trying to look cool.

Vector: * don't try this at home kids.

Tails: help!

Vector: hey bean over here!

Bean: ah you want some to?! *throws bomb*

Vector used his tail to catch the bomb and throw it back at bean who dodged it.

Bean: missed! *throws more bombs* you're done for leather head!

Vector hide Behind a Table while tails tried to hit him multiple, but bean kept dodging.

Bean: you got no skill!,get ready for my Terrific Peck Attack

He used his attack to knock out tails, who fell on a piano.

Vector: Kid!

Vector Ran over to bean and grab one of his bombs from his bomb bag.

Bean: hey that's my bomb!

Vector: you mean the shiny bomb?

Vector: well now that you mention it is a shiny shiny bomb!

Vector: does bean want the shiny?

Bean: he does ever so Much!

Vector: Then..go get it! *throws bomb*

Bean: yap..arf...polar bear's name!

Tails: Uhh,what Happened?

Vector: *picks up Tails,hides behind wall* take cover!

Booom!

Bean: g-g-got it *passes out*

Vector: *and that's how we do it!

Tails walks over to bean and takes out the Crystals from his bag.

Tails: sweet,the flame Crystal

The flame Crystal was red and shaped like a heart

Vector: good work kid.

Tails and Vector Both fist bump,with Knuckles amy and Sticks they were running for king boom boo!

Knuckles: *screams

King boom boo: rahhh!

King Boom Boo chases Knuckles around the arena.

Knuckles: come On use your brain knux...think!

Amy:..*gasp* wait i got it an idea

King Boom Bok turns around and chase after Knuckles amy and Sticks from the other direction of the area. During the chase after Knuckles, King Boom Boo throws blue fireballs at them, he then pauses to fire a jet of flame from his mouth amy Got behind him at this point to quickly to see a smaller Boo carrying an Hourglass. Hit the Boo and he drops the hourglass, opening up a hatch at the top of the temple. When sunshine pours in, King Boom Boo shrinks down to a shadow

King boom boo: what did you do to me?!

king boom boo tries to escape along the surface of the platform including the walls and the ground stand on top of his shadow to hold him in place, then use dig to chase a weakened King Boom Boo out of the ground. As King Boom Boo then flees around the place,they catch up to him and attacked with the to deal damage.

King boom boo: ahhhh!

King boom boo vanished into nothing,Amy then walks over to the blue Crystal with a smile on her face.

Knuckles: Bok ya!

Amy: *turns on communicator* guys we have the Crystal!

Tails: Great!,let's get the rest!

Sonic: we're on our- ah!

Sonic was cut of when Something grabbed him..it was metal sonic!

Blaze: Sonic!

Sonic: i'm alright, and it's been awhile since i've you metal!

Metal sonic: the name is hyper me to sonic!

Blaze was about to go after

Dr Eggman: Hahaha!

Blaze: *growls* you're starting to get on my nerves!

Dr eggman:get ready cat as you'll be destroyed by burn bot!

Burn bot shows up this time with flames throwers attached to his hands,he then shoots fire at Blaze but it doesn't faze her.

Dr eggman:...* Rubs head* I should of remembered flams doesn't hurt you

Blaze: *craks Knuckles* you call those flams?..I'll show you flames!

With Sonic hyper metal sonic dropped sonic on a new roller coaster in night carnival zone called "stardust highway" One of the fastest roller coaster in history it's a it's a roller coaster with many loops and speedways with with musical instruments above an enormous city; like its namesake implies, the city glows with many lights.

Sonic landed and saw metal in front of him.

Sonic: *smirks* all right let's see what's so hyper about you!

Sonic and metal got ready and…there off! Sonic ran through loops but metal rammed through them

Sonic: come on is that all you got?!

Hyper metal sonic: destroy hedgehog!

Sonic: *sticks tounge out*

Metal sonic used a super boost to catch up with sonic,sonic Sonic turned around to see the door to the end of the ride closing, he got closer..and closer.. ..and closer and finally he made it..except for metal who crashed into the door,with no time to waste he goes back to help blaze.

Sonic: Alright egghead...

Sonic was a little Shock to see Blaze already finished of burn bot.

Sonic: uhhh.

Blaze: shall we?

Sonic: in sure! (Man she's good)

Sonic turned on his communicator and calls tails who was yelling in concerned for his friend.

Tails: Sonic you okay!..what happened?!...is blaze okay?!

Sonic: we're okay tails,metal sonic and burn bot attacked but blaze and I finished them of

Tails: oh..well the ext Crystal is at The studiooplis! Zone

Sonic: Got it!,let's go blaze!

Blaze: Right!

Tails: Amy knuckles sticks the 3rd Crystal At **Mystic Mansion**

Knuckles: ugh! I Hate that Zone!

Amy: Were out way!

Back With Tails And Vector.

Vector: and were is our Next crystal?

Tails: starlight zone!

Vector: I'vs heard of that zone,..stories says nobody made it out.

Tails: why?

Vector: I'll tell you when we get there!

and so the team's are on there way to get the rest of the crystals,and they better hurry they Only have 2 Days!

To Be Continued!...

Knuckles: Aww Come On!


	4. Chapter 4

We begin where the previous chapter left off, our heroes only have four Crystals left There's a tear in the space-time continuum... and it's expanding! If it continues to expand... the fabric of reality will become altered!. we begain our chapter as Sonic and Blaze arrive at studioplis zone, This Zone is set up in a high skyscraper city decorated with studio equipment, cinema elements and theater objects.

The first Act takes place in the color-filled city, whose tall skyscrapers and buildings can be spotted in the background. Along the paths are street lamps with spinning rings inside, frail shop windows filled with TV sets, giant popcorn machines, satellite dish-mounted vans, TVs, director chairs, and giant clapperboards. Dotted around the Zone are LED marquees spelling out various phrases. the action moves into a large television studio-like environment. This area is dominated by images in Dr. Eggman's likeness. Features here include stacks of monitors with Eggman's face on them, unstable stage lights, electric cables, flappable panels that reveal words and phrases, and giant glass spheres that are designed like lottery machines,our two heroes entered the zone, Sonic was in awe while blaze just focused on getting the Crystal.

Sonic: this place is awesome!

Blaze: we're here to get the Crystal,not sightseeing.

Sonic: Well Sooory,by the way we're did you learn those moves?

Blaze: I trained myself.

Sonic: do you have any friends back at your world?

Blaze: um..no I don't...i'm mostly alone.

as they continue on there mission sonic asked her questions about her world,but blaze was not in the mood to talk.

Sonic: okay do you-

Blaze: why do you care so much?

Sonic: well Uh...

Sonic was cut of when a missile was about to hit them, Sonic races up, getting blaze out of the way just in time as the missile stop a safe distance away

Sonic: that was close.

Blaze: thank you.

Sonic gives her a grin, then runs back to see what him them.

Sonic: another eggman robot

Dr eggman appeared with his new heavy gunner, Decorated as a police officer, the Heavy Gunner's design reflects that of a blue and black uniform and a white motorcycle helmet with a red siren on top. The Heavy Gunner has two yellow straps crossing over on his chest in an "X"-shape, with a star-shaped badge in the middle. He also possesses a microphone communicator on his helmet, red eyes, white gloves, gray-colored appendages, and blue fore feet.

The Heavy Gunner is equipped with a jetpack on his back and carries a white and green rectangular prism-shaped weapon on its left arm.

Dr eggman: Sonic meet heavy gunner you're,Doom!..hahaha

Eggman left leaving heavy gunner to finish of them,Sonic and Blaze stood there ground as blaze got a ready to fight and Sonic had his usual Trina ready to fight also.

Sonic: here goes partner!

sonic and blaze runs back to attack the heavy gunner,as blaze thought about what sonic said

Blaze: (hmm..partner..first time I've been called that spin

sonic and blazes attacks, however, bounces harmlessly off the heavy gunner's shoulder. The heavy gunner's counterattack knocks Sonic and Blaze away.

Sonic: man looks like egg head is stepping up his game.

Blaze: he does seem like a challenge.

Sonic: left we got this!

Sonic and Blaze charged at heavy gunner,with Amy knuckles and sticks they made it too mystic mansion. In the mansion, the teams face even more strangeness. Hallways go in infinite circles before straightening out, skeletons with mischievous smiles on their faces hide behind doors that go nowhere, paintings come to life as robots emerge from the walls, and huge spiderwebs hang above bottomless pits that lead to oblivion. Taking the Trolleymid-way through the stage reveals that it is built underground alongside a massive cave. There is a well in the mansion's center that opens up into a distorted, multicolored pocket dimension filled with pumpkin ghosts. Mystic Mansion, much like Hang Castle, is filled with booby traps, such as the pumpkin-headed ghosts that appear, or the Trolleys. There is also a special enemy that only appears in Mystic Mansion, when they arrived in the mansion knuckles got scared but tried to look brave

Knuckles: *glups on fear*

Amy: kind calm down

Knuckles: right!..there's nothing to be scared about!

as they walked through the mansion they entered a dead end,the door behind them closed sticks freaked out and tried to get out. but the door didn't open.

Sticks: we're doom!..Doom I tell ya.

Kamy: we're not gonna die sticks

?: I bet to differ.

Knuckles jumped in Amy's arms again after hearing the ghostly voice, it was a small with no legs. It wears a pointed hat and has a red skirt-like covering with colored tips resembling a robe in the place of legs. It also carries a staff.

?: I am egg bishop and this is my home

Knuckles: ahhh ghost!

Amy: *drops knuckles* bishop!

Egg bishop: silence!

Thunder roars from outside as knuckles jumped in fear, Amy turned her intention back to get bishop.

Amy: mister egg bishop as just came to get something.

Egg bishop: you mean this?!

he pulled out the 4th Crystal, The **Radiant Crystal** it was White and resembles a hexagon with one extra long side.

Amy: yes that's it,can we have it

Egg bishop: noo!

Knuckles: not this again.

Egg bishop: if you want the Crystal you must..uh...you must.

Sticks: must what?

Egg bishop: you uh.

Amy: wait a sec, I know that voice

Egg bishop: s-stay back!

Amy walked over to egg bishop and took the hat off,revealing the egg bishop to be cubot.

Amy knuckles and sticks: cubot!

CUbot: yeah and I would of gone away with With it, if it weren't for you guys and that dumb echidna!

Knuckles: hey!

Cubot left but what he didn't know was he drop the Crystal,knuckles then picked it up and the trio left in a hurry, meanwhile with tails and Vector they were running through starlight zone,It is a rather peaceful Zone set in an urban environment at night, under the stars and containing many loops, accompanied by beautiful music. This Zone contains many roller coaster-like sections

Vector: this place ain't so bad,I might take a vacation here.

Tails: hey the tracker is picking up the Crystal!

Vector: about time!

What tails and Vector didn't know was, Dr eggman nega followed them there he press a butten his his egg Mobile and fired spiked mines at them

Dr eggman nega: hahahahah!

Tails: Dr eggman nega?!

Dr eggman nega: surprise to see me?!

Vector: not really

Dr eggman nega: whatever,time to end you pest!

Dr eggman nega had a huge grin on his face, as he kept shooting them. They then came acroos a dead end. tails and Vector turned around as they saw Dr eggman nega laughing as he flew down in his egg Mobile

Dr eggman nega: time for a change of pace!

Vector: bring it on nega egg face!

As they were getting ready to fight we cut on to sonic and blaze as they were fighting heavy gunner along with other robots.

Sonic: is that all you got?!

the Heavy Gunner periodically shot three missiles: two of them will be red missiles while the last missile is colored blue. Sonic used his spin Attack to hit the red missile but it blew up right in his face.

Blaze: are you okay?!

Sonic: y-yeah,behind you!

a blue missile aimed at blaze and was about to hit her,until she kicked it causing the missile to rebound back to the Heavy Gunner.

Blaze: looks like I figured out how to defeat him

Sonic: yeah,blue missile is the key to beating the Heavy Gunner!

Sonic had a cocky smile as he and Blaze Heavy Heavy Gunner to fire more blue missile at them, Heavy Gunner dodged the attack and leave the missile to hit his company. Doing so caused a eliminate the platoon of bee bots the Heavy Gunner brought with him as back-up, Sonic and Blaze simply destroyed them with no problem

Heavy Gunner shot two more missile at them witch have sonic and Blaze a chance to try again,they Hit the blue missiles once more to aim at the Heavy Gunner, who flee from the scene just before the rocket hits a helicopter and destroys it,they Crystal drops from heavy gunner's jet pack and land in sonic's hands it was the **Verdant Crystal it was** Green and shaped like a long octahedron, as soonn as the Crystal was in his hands they left the zone,back with tails and Vector they were fighting eggman nega, who was shooting spiked mines onto three see-saws. The mines detonate soon after this have vector and Tails an idea.

Vector: you thinking what I'm thinking?

Tails: yeah!

Dr eggman nega: stop talking and start fighting!

Vector and tails used the see-saws and lunched the mines back at eggman nega, whom after getting hit was blasting of who knows where. the Crystal that dropped from his egg Mobile was the Tidal Crystal, it was Turquoise and shaped like a rough ring.

Vector: come on let's go and get those last two Crystals!

Tails: yeah because we only have three hours left!

Tails called in his second tornado he named "the X tornado" Sonic and Blaze and the other's then got in the x-tornado and flew of back to his workshop,where cream and cheese was waiting for them.

Tails: 4-5-6 Crystals!

Sonic: only two more left!

Knuckles: ha this was easy as cake!

Amy: it's pie

Knuckles: ohh there's pie?!

Blaze: focus knuckles!..Tails were are the last two Crystals?

Tails: it took me some time but the last two are at sandoplis and _Barren rocky._

 _Sonic: well Then what Are we waiting For?!_

 _Before The gang could go,_ _The Old Monkey from the Village opens the door with his right hand and walks in_

 **Old monkey:** Sonic! It's an emergency!

Sonic: what is it?

Old Monkey: . Eggman is laying waste to the entire village! Uh, anyhoo, Bob's your uncle, and enjoy your meal!

 _The Old Monkey closes the door with his right hand. Sonic then holds up his left fist._

 **Sonic:** You heard him, team! Let's get movin'!

 _Tails, Knuckles, sticks Vector blaze and Amy all get up from their seats, but blaze stop them before they could go._

 _Blaze: wait what about the last two Crystals?!_

 _Sonic: you're right._

 _Tails: you guys get them!_

 _Vector: yeah while we handle those robots!_

 _Sonic: *smiles* thanks!,come on blaze let's finish this!_

 _Tails: and you guys better hurry we only have two hours left!_

 _Cream: he careful everyone!_

 _Blaze: we will,I promise._

 _Sonic and Blaze split up and each took a zone,Sonic went to sandoplis while blaze went to barren Rocky._

 _Tails dropped sonic of at sandoplis zone,this zone_ takes place outside, in a sweltering desert area patrolled by Sandworms, Skorps and Rock'n Badniks. Little sand-falls should allow Sonic to progress up them by jumping, while others will automatically be run up, After jumping from the tornado, Sonic lands in the sands of quickly Jumps out, and then proceed through the desert to find a hidden pyramid.

With blaze she made it to _Barren rocky landscape. Blaze is looking up at the dark, swirling clouds and thunderstorms. She used the tracker and was rather surprised to see that she already found it..there was no robots no traps no..nothing..something was not right, the Crystal she picked up was the_ **Twilight Crystal it was** Bluish black with purple tones and shaped like a stalactite, she picked up the Crystal in her left hand..but something wasn't right.

 **Blaze** : We beat Eggman and got the Sol Emeralds back. The disruption of the worlds has stopped. But how do we change things back? And I can't seem to go back to my world...

 **Eggman** : Mwa ha ha ha!

 _Blaze hears him and looks around,he then appears behind her and she faces him_

Eggman: A pity you can not comprehend the power of the Sol Emeralds.

 **Eggman Nega** : How could she? She's just their Guardian. How could she know they are the key.

 **Blaze** : What, eggman nega?

 **Eggman** : My world...

 **Eggman Nega** : and my world...

 **Eggman and Eggman Nega** : are in a manner, inextricably linked!

 **Blaze** : Like two Eggmans?

 **Eggman** : And, the Chaos Emeralds

 **Eggman Nega** : and the Sol Emeralds are

 **Eggman and Eggman Nega** : in a manner, like the North and South magnetic poles.

 **Eggman** : They can be used like a pair of magnets and be attracted to each other.

 **Eggman Nega** : Or they can be used to repel the other!

 **Eggman** : In close proximity, these emeralds call out to each other.

 **Eggman Nega** : And the power this would generate... It could destroy the world!

 **Eggman** : However, we merely want to harness the power here.

 **Eggman Nega** : Now do you understand our pure genius? Ha ha ha.

 **Eggman Nega** : Uh oh!

 _a new mec h called The Egg Salamander appears behind Blaze. Blaze notices it,_ Egg Salamander has a rather bulky appearance. In this form, it has a pink cockpit located on the head with a fin blade on the top and large cannons on each arm. It also has a four-segmented tail below it.

 **Blaze** : No!

Back with sonic he entered the pyramid and saw the Crystal covers in sand,the final Crystal was the **Sky Crystal** : Purple and shaped like a flat triangle,he put the Crystal in his backpack and was ready to go. but The Ground started to Shack,a hand came from the ground revealing a stone guardian

Sonic: oh come on!

Sonic spin dashed into it,butt it's left arm The left arm acts as a stepping stone and hits sonic,Meanwhile, in the Village Center, the villagers are under siege from the malware-infected robots attacking Hedgehog Village, with the other three members of Team Sonic- Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks—attempting to fight them off

Knuckles: *hits He's bot*

Amy: smashes motor bug* hurry guys!

Vector: this is it folks we only have one chance to save the world of mot..well use your imagination.

Back with blaze she was not doing well,the egg salamander got the upper hand as it was beating blaze

Dr eggman: oh happy day,happy day!

dr eggman nega: yes it is my alternate universe self,today is the day..

Eggman and eggman nega: we beat team sonic and blaze!

Blaze: this..is..not..over

Blaze was badly injured,her outfit Was and torn in some parts,and her left eye ways black.

Blaze: i-i-i can do this.

Blaze: charges at the egg salamander,meanwhile with sonic he was struggling to fight the guardian.

Sonic: is there anyway to hear this thing?

Sonic tried spin dashing into it again but bounced back,It was impossible to destroy the guardian simply by attacking it,Sonic looked behind him and saw quicksand..that's where he had an idea!

Sonic: Over here rocky!

Sonic lured the guardian over to the quicksand,Sonic quickly jumps as the guardian jumped to where he was Sonic then quickly spin dashed into it knocking it into the quicksand.

Sonic: *sighs* finally

with no time to waste he picks up the Crystal,and calls tails.

Sonic: tails k have the last Crystal!

Tails: that's great!,but get to barren Rocky now!

Sonic: What's wrong?

Tails: Blaze Is Fighting Eggman And Eggman Nega Alone..and She's Lossing!

Sonic: I'm On My way!

Meanwhile, in the Village Center, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks continue to battle the invading robots, also having trouble dealing with the sheer numbers by themselves. The villagers continue to watch as they struggle.

Sticks: there's to many of them!

Amy: we can't do this all by are selfs!

Knuckles: my terfied Villagers!,I know you've all perfected the art of cowering in fear!,but today I ask more of you!

Mike the ox: do you need us to run around with our arms flailing?

Knuckles: no my bovine amigo!,if you're a hero..a villain..or a background character!

Villagers: *cheers*

Knuckles: today we ask to fight,not for you're families not for you're friends..because look at all those things those robots runind!..those were our things,our knick knacks! Our tchothecks. Our do doodads!

Wolf sidekick: not are doodads!

Knuckles: it's time to tell our enimes,that they can break our spirits..but they can never break our stuff!

The speech from Knuckles about protecting their things inspires them to stand up and fight, assisting the three in the battle to save the Village,back with sonic he made it to barren Rocky.

Sonic: blaze! Where are you?!

Sonic heard turned around to see _Blaze lies defeated on the ground in front of the Egg Salamander. The Sol Crystals have been drained of their powers, but remains otherwise intact._

 **Eggman** : Hmph! Once we're at optimal strength, it'll be easy to get the Sol Emeralds back. A pity that Blaze has no idea how to use the emeralds.

 **Eggman Nega** : Still, I'm puzzled. Though we don't have both sets of emeralds... The Chaos and Sol Emeralds are both here. This should've created explosive results. However, the dimension here seems stable.

 **Eggman** : The reason is obvious, Nega. It's because he has the 7 Chaos Emeralds!

 **Sonic** : Did someone call for me?

 **Eggman Nega** : Gaah! Sonic the Hedgehog!

 **Eggman** : Hmm, I have the power of the Sol Emeralds. I think I'll first use their power to defeat you!

 **Eggman Nega** : Yes, if you defeat him, the Sol and Chaos Emeralds' power will be...

 **Eggman** : OURS!

 **Eggman Nega** : Then we can create our own dream world. It'll be an Eggman Land beyond this dimension!

 **Eggman** : We're ready for you, Sonic! Our ultimate mecha will crush you!

 _The Egg Salamander moves away. Sonic comes running but stops up besides Blaze and shakes his fist._

 **Sonic** : Eggmen!

 _Blaze tries to get up. Sonic turns towards Blaze._

 **Blaze** : Ughhh...

 **Sonic** : Are you all right, Blaze?

 **Blaze** : Sorry, Sonic. The Sol Emeralds have lost their power. Look, their lustre... they look like ordinary stones.

 **Sonic** : It'll be okay!

 **Blaze** : ?

 **Cream** : Blaze-!

 **Blaze** : Cream!?

She looked up to see the others came

Sonic: how's the villagers?

Amy: we managed to fight of badniks with there help.

Knuckles: and it's all because of me!

Sonic: pfft like I can believe that.

Knuckles: hey!

Tails: guys!

Sonic and knuckles:..sorry

 **Cream** : Blaze, we know that you saved us!

 **Tails** : Yes! Blaze tried to save both our worlds!

 **Sonic** : And Blaze, you've learned to open up and trust... To trust your friends!

 **Amy** : And you learned that you can rely on others.

 **Knuckles** : I think that's enough chit chat!

 **Blaze** : You guys!

 **Sonic** : As long as you have the power of friendship, the Sol Crystals... will never lose their glow!

 _The Sol Crystals and the Chaos Crystals begin to glow._

 **Blaze** : ! The Sol Emeralds...!

 **Sonic** : what's happening?

Tails: I've read about this before who ever has the Crystals,can use them..in other words they turn super.

Sonic: well that sounds awesome!,Ready to do this together? Blaze should be able to use the Sol Crystals now.

 **Blaze** : It's so warm! I can feel the power energizing me!

 _Sonic uses the Chaos Crystals to transform into Super Sonic and Blaze uses the Sol Crystals to transform into Burning Blaze._

 _Sonic: sweet!_

 _They flew of to face eggman and eggman nega,the two doctors were talking about a job well done they did._

 _Dr eggman: things are going well!_

 _Dr eggman nega: yes,finally i..I mean we will finally destroy those pest once and for all!_

 _Super sonic: Are you sure?!_

 _They turned around to see Sonic and Blaze..but deffrent..Sonic was yellow and had red eyes while_ Blaze following her transformation include her lavender fur becoming pink, the tip of her tail turning red, and the details on the end of her ponytail are erased with them becoming purely spiked instead. Her jacket also becomes red, while the bottom hem changes to a golden shade of yellow. The cuffs on her gloves and shoes are also engulfed in magenta flames which ignite slightly up her sleeve and tights. She is usually covered in a red aura, resembling fire,,super sonic also had the power to shoot lasers from his eyes.

Dr eggman: oh my...

Dr Eggman Nega: Were in Truoble!

Sonic: let's scramble some eggman,super sonic and burning blaze style!

The battle is split into five phases, The first phase begins with Sonic against Dr. Eggman. At the beginning of chase section, super sonic was avoiding the asteroids; but those can be destroyed with his Super Sonic Boost. A Blue energy beams are always fired directly at Sonic at regular intervals. but he manged to dodge them Once sonic reaches Eggman, the Egg Salamander fired two satellite-like projectiles that orbit Sonic,but he used his laser vision to destroy those those.

Super Sonic: laser vision?!..sweet!

The egg salamander was firing blue energy lasers in four regular intervals that and knock Sonic back if hit. the satellites then flashed red before exploding. To damage the Egg Salamander, Sonic deflect them back at the Egg Salamander's cockpit (which is its head) with the Boost. Eggman also fires green energy balls which fly out horizontally before making a sharp 90 degrees turn towards Sonic,witch deflected back at Egg Salamander swings its energy sword from it's left cannon, which sonic avoided with a well-timed boost. It then flys away from them and fires a barrage rockets which Sonic dodges it and hits the egg salamander three times.

Dr eggman nega: *growls* my turn!

Dr eggman: okay okay..sheesh!

Eggman Nega, now controlling the mecha, to fight Burning Blaze.

Burning Blaze, performs the Burning Fire Boost and generate fireballs, the latter of which she has to fire at Nega's cockpit to damage the Egg Salamander. The early chase section is nearly identical to the first one except Nega fires the energy beams much more rapidly. Once blaze reaches Eggman Nega, he attacked with fast slashes. he also hold out an open claw and fire it at Blaze. Was able to dodge this,and leave him vulnerable to an attack. however, Nega grabbed Blaze and hit her with the other claw, causing her to hit sonic

Super Sonic: Are you okay?!

Blaze: yes!

 _Super Sonic and Burning Blaze are flying in the void._ ]

 **Super Sonic** : I think this is it! Are you ready, Blaze?

 **Burning Blaze** : Yes. It's time...

 **Eggman Nega** : My incredibly profound plans... It was such a small miscalculation that I made. It shouldn't matter. And it's not over yet. Just give me some time, and I'll...

 **Eggman** : Enough of your babbling! See, they're here!

Super Sonic: there's nothing the two of us can't handle victory is areas for the taking..ready blaze?!

Blaze: yes!

Super Sonic: double Super boost!

 _Super Sonic and Burning Blaze join together in a combination attack and hit the Egg Salamander,_ _A large explosion occurs,and with that the egg salamander was gone..finally..it was over,back with the other's at the_

 _Tails: hey they did it!_

 _Knuckles: yeah they did..we won!_

 _The villagers: *cheers*_

 _Vector: wait..were is sonic?_

 _Back with sonic and blaze,he was_ and was flying around in joy.

 _Super sonic: yeah we did it!,we won..._

 _Sonic stop as he and_ _Burning Blaze are floating in the void looking at each other._

 **Super Sonic** : This is it...

 **Burning Blaze** : ...Yes, it is.

 **Super Sonic** : Everything will be back to normal.

 **Burning Blaze** : yes...it will

Super Sonic: time to say... good bye. Cream will really miss you.

 **Burning Blaze** : ...I have no choice.

 **Super Sonic** : No words from you?

 **Burning Blaze** : It's better this way. I first came here as a stranger out of nowhere. I think it's appropriate I leave the same way. Sonic... thank you for your help. Bye.

 **Super Sonic** : Wait. ...

 **Burning Blaze** : ...!

 **Super Sonic** : This is from me. I'll see you, again!

 **Burning Blaze** : no..you can't.

Super Sonic: why?

Burning Blaze: I've got to return to my world, as well. The Chaos and Sol Crystals cannot exist in the same world. It would cause another crisis.

 **Super Sonic** :yeah..your right...i..I guess this really is goodbye.

 _Super Sonic and Burning Blaze move towards each other and look at each other a little bit. Burning Blaze extends out her hard and Super Sonic shakes it shortly after. A white light starts taking over the screen and Super Sonic and Burning Blaze are being pulled away as they hold onto each other's hands._

 _Super Sonic..._

 _Burning blaze:..i..i Have to go Sonic!_

 _Super sonic: but...goodbye_

 _Eventually_ _they are forced apart and disappear into the whiteness. We then see Burning Blaze flying through a green sky._

 **Burning Blaze** : I understand now... My inherent power over fire... As princess, it is my duty to protect the Sol Emeralds. But because of my duty, I shut people out, and keep to myself... But trying to make it solely my responsibility, I put my world in danger. But then... * _Remembers Sonic's words*_

 **Sonic** : You need to be true to yourself!

 **Burning Blaze** : Sonic the Hedgehog...

 **Sonic** : Both Eggmen knew the secret of the emeralds, right? It's why the world didn't completely fall apart when the emeralds were together. Everything should be fine since I have the seven Chaos Emeralds. As long as the person holding the emeralds can control them... And knows how to use them, nothing can go wrong. And Blaze... Now you have the power. You understand what I mean, right?

 **Blaze** : goodbye.

 _Burning Blaze flies off as we cut back to Sonic_ _lands on ground, Amy tails knuckles and Vector run over to him and hugged him._

 _Tails: you guys did it!_

 _Knuckles: that..was..awesome!_

 _Amy:good job sonic..Blaze is gone isn't she?_

 _Sonic: yeah._

 _Tails: well..it's for the best._

 _Sonic heard crying behind tails and saw_ _Cream crying in the village center. Sonc walks over to her and gives her a comforting hug._

 _Sonic: you know She Couldn't Stay right?_

 _Cream: I-i Know._

 _Sonic then Smiles and whispers something into her ear and Cream and Cheese cheer up happily. Sonic stands there and looks away._

Amy: what did you Whisper to her?

Sonic: something Between us.

 _Cream and Cheese look hopefully to the sky as the sun shines down on them._

 _The end._


End file.
